We Found Love
by xBrokenheartedgirl12
Summary: Kelly is torn between two guys : James & Kendall.


Why does my life have to be so fucking complicated?

I was madly in love with two guys. Two guys who were very different from one another. There's James the gorgeous and self-centered one who I sort of fell in love with last month. It was a hot, scorching day at the Palms woods and I wanted to take a swim so I could cool off. As I was on my way towards the pool I spotted James in a longue chair admiring his reflection. I rolled my eyes. This guy had it bad. Always looking at his reflection and telling himself he was more attractive than Thor. _As if! _

I reach a lounge chair my own and began to spread out my towel. After that I started to strip until I was in nothing but my bathing suit. Out of my peripheral vision I saw James steal a glance at me. His jaw dropped and I smiled. It was funny seeing him like this. I dug in my bag and got the sunscreen. I unscrewed the cap and started to rub the white cream all over me. When finished I stretched and sat on the edge of the pool. A second later I pushed myself in. The icy water hit me like a ton of bricks. I quickly resurfaced from the water letting the sun bathe the upper half of my body.

I hear footsteps heading my way. Figuring it was someone just walking by I didn't bother to look and began to relax. Biggest mistake I ever made!

"Hey Kel" said James and jumped into the pool beside me. I swallowed at least half the pool. I started coughing and punched James in the gut. He let out a cry of pain but I didn't care he deserved it.

"You idiot!" I yelled trying to get all of the water out of my throat. James realized this and tried to help me by roughly patting my back. I shot him the death glare. He was only making things worse. One, no water was coming out and Two, my back was beginning to bruise.

"Stop it James" I say pushing his hands away and getting out of the pool. Like I suspected he followed. I grabbed my towel and threw it around my body. I was freezing cold.

"Here let me help" he said already starting to move closer. I shook my head no.

"I believe you helped enough!"

"Come on Kel" he was still moving closer so close that our noses almost touched.

"James" I warned and was relieved when he stopped moving.

"Look I'm sorry what happened back there. I just wanted to tell you that your swim suit looks nice"

"What?" I said stunned and looked down at my swim suit. I hadn't realized how much skin I was showing. The suit hugged my curves in all the right places and revealed some unwanted cleavage. I guess it did kind of look nice if you were into bright colors and polka dots. My mom brought it as a Christmas present for me.

"Thanks" I murmured avoiding his gaze. For some reason my heart started to pound. James smiled.

"No problem"

We stood there not saying a word. The silence was uncomfortable and was making my heart beat faster. I looked up at him prepared to make a lame ass excuse and head back to the studio before Gustavo kills me. But when I looked into those seemingly brown eyes of his the words froze on my lips. Instead I ended up making a weird gurgle sound.

"Are you ok?" he asked concern painted on his beautiful face.

"Yeah I'm fine" I mumbled and once again avoided his gaze. I couldn't take this much longer. I had to leave before I or he did something stupid. I side-stepped him and made my way towards the hotel entrance. An arm stopped me. I turned it was James.

"Kelly wait" he let go of my arm and offered me a small smile. I didn't return it.

"What do you want James?"

For a second he didn't speak then he told me what was on his mind.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"What?" I asked not sure I had heard him right.

He cleared his throat and softly repeated. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Without meaning too I shook my head no. I hissed a curse.

"Really?"

"James" I said hating what I was about to say next "It shouldn't matter to you if I have one or not"

_And besides I'm way too old for you_. I wanted to add but thought better of it. Shockingly I had never had a boyfriend before. Sure in high school I dated a few guys here and there but that was it. None of them showed any interest to develop a relationship with me. Oddly I was alright with that until now. James has awakened something inside me. Something that I have been trying to hide for years. _My feelings. _

"I have to go" I said quickly and beeline to the hotel. This time he didn't follow and I was half relieved and half disappointed. A part of me had hoped he will come after me. I guess he didn't like me that much. _Oh well_ I thought as I arrived to my suite _he was way too young for me anyway. And too good-looking. _

I took a shower and after that I drove to Rocque Records. As usual Gustavo was yelling at me how late I was. He started to question where I was. I lied and said the 'grocery store'. He brought it and told me to go into his office and retrieve a file that has all of the BTR songs he wrote. I went to his office and picked up a file that laid on his desk. I turned and walked out. To my surprise James had almost collided into me. He rapidly uttered an apology. A blush blazed my cheeks as I could feel his eyes on me.

"Kelly" he said smoothly "Fancy meeting you here"

"I was just getting a file that contains your guy's songs" I said holding up the file. He nodded his head and flashed a 100 watt smile.

"Cool"

"Well I'll see ya later" I said and was unprepared for what happened next. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my lips. At first I was too stunned to even react. Then as I realized what was happening I pushed away.

"What the hell?"

"What?" he said baffled "You didn't like it?"

"No, I loved it but that's not the point. You kissed me. You fucking kissed me! And I liked it!"

"Then let's do it again" he muttered and connected his lips with mine. I moaned. I know I should push away and tell him that this isn't okay but I can't. His lips are like am a magnet and I can't help but to be draw to them. I know I'll regret this later. For once in my life I'm going to listen to my feelings and right now they say I should kiss James. That I should let him love me. If only I had stopped the kiss and my feelings altogether. Little did I know I was going to have another problem and his name was Kendall.

**So what did you peeps think? Love, Like, or Hate it? Comment! It would be very much appreciated. I'll try to update as soon as I can. At the moment I'm currently working on another project so it's probably gonna be a while when I do. ^_^**


End file.
